End of a Friendship?
End of a Friendship? is the 64th episode of WWE Total Divas and the 6th in season five. Summary Brie and Nikki have another confrontation. Rosa accentuates over her mother and her boyfriend, meanwhile, Alicia thinks about her friendship with Paige. Recap Nikki Bella, as it turns out, fears loss. And not the loss of matches or championships, but the loss of those she loves, as she reveals on E!’s “Total Divas.” When John Cena suffers a broken nose that shelves him for a couple of weeks, Nikki is terrified that her loved ones will eventually disappear, leaving her alone. Cena jokes that it’s just neediness, but Brie has a lot less patience when Nikki barges into her hotel room because she’s afraid to sleep alone. Natalya has a slightly softer take on the matter, and with her help, the Bellas are able to reconcile the source of Nikki’s fears — the death of their grandfather — and move forward with a better understanding of each other. You know the old saying, never bring up politics or religion at the dinner table? Nobody seems to have passed that old chestnut to Rosa Mendes and her boyfriend, Bobby Schubenski, before their big dinner with Rosa’s mother. The trouble arises over Bobby’s atheist beliefs, which clash with the Mendes ladies’ staunch Christianity. So, when Bobby’s asked to say grace at the dinner table, some awkward, “Meet the Parents”-style fumbling ensues, much to the disappointment of Rosa’s mother. Rosa — who admittedly saw all this coming — is able to calm everything down enough that dinner finishes well enough, but this particular conflict seems poised to raise its head again down the line. Social media comes back to bite Paige and Alicia Fox in the behind when a video of a public altercation they had goes viral. Paige chalks it up to a couple of vultures looking to make some waves, but Alicia decides a lifestyle change is in order and perhaps it’s time to put her party animal days behind her. Paige agrees to be a good BFF and accompanies Alicia to a bonafide bingo hall, complete with wisecracking senior citizens who they become fast friends with, but she isn’t down with toning it down all the way just yet. When Alicia explains that she’s really serious about growing up a bit, Paige agrees to give it a real go … by surprising Alicia with a trip to a taxidermy shop. It’s totally terrifying, but Paige gets something for Alicia to mend their friendship. Image gallery 003_TD506_10--622f00c384e9328162fa6325919b7af7.jpg 001_TD506_8--d99d72b38e6b4f2526f66b1a5ce50db7.jpg 002_TD506_9--46aaa8ab72f7fb117c61c7bb5f404450.jpg 004_TD506_23--42a256b4ec0584813440d0464b943bde.jpg 005_TD506_24--b7d0753e8cead988257ab6669a405407.jpg 006_TD506_28--f25c2bb2888f680eb66d832279bbcae4.jpg 007_TD506_44--febbd960032d90fdd7b7947789ba1c82.jpg 008_TD506_49--5985dde9497f4f37a12f1ad00c811eef.jpg 009_TD506_51--1989a5d2afdb4e2250c8393901ea39b5.jpg 010_TD506_60--7dae18c69794242b7f25c0d8ee961356.jpg 011_TD506_64--f1cd575f810a3c29f0855b219a15c1dc.jpg 012_TD506_66--2726a20b920c5c5675ed0541a1a0fe74.jpg 014_TD506_73--924afff0b32689f7ef04c16cc8356901.jpg 015_TD506_74--89d4e8353c8922190b8cbd9e52e59793.jpg 016_TD506_80--ec22ca85004654dfccb935bdeb4813dc.jpg 017_TD506_87--88cd157af97121ca971a0aa15b64edf9.jpg 018_TD506_95--d9259c3ceb83d14c52c0ef8fe67e5ca0.jpg 019_TD506_96--71cf5b5a92d9a1dc4cde1b1c8e55fba4.jpg 020_TD506_98--dbdce8489b1cced2d4e5d85c6f278db6.jpg 021_TD506_99--8bb4b962b78d9aefcff4f64d84d90fdd.jpg 022_TD506_101--01810d32fea1ad21e8c8167ec9144166.jpg 023_TD506_103--3dd912d42d35170080701be8342e0c26.jpg 024_TD506_104--5d0de4956572760bc0fbaf188d774beb.jpg 025_TD506_107--2cb7761c2189b520ff0c6fa2637e838d.jpg 026_TD506_110--ca4be2ab941da7f8678f788f6e8abb1c.jpg 027_TD506_118--7c00896defa75c54a936032fbf88adcc.jpg 028_TD506_119--43abcca0300c76ea10a29034b9d56680.jpg 030b_TD506_129--01ccfd58da8988d68566c92e019a8ed8.jpg 030_TD506_141--c7b206aaef5cf98f3061667e6b1f1ab2.jpg 031_TD506_145--4c9907f4b781538c6eb90bf634060a69.jpg 032_TD506_149--35f23fbfa376fbbbe6955050b4047bb7.jpg 033_TD506_154--3f4bee7ea9be5592e8941a0517b3c9b9.jpg 034_TD506_156--732ec2c1b26aada3abf1c38c25a1ef72.jpg 035_TD506_161--e733a8d2834a332994d5ac01fc89cd87.jpg 036_TD506_162--e2158bc52a9c92ba1a9946596df025e3.jpg 037_TD506_166--7b1aa31cd130a3085790cd309f05dd20.jpg 038_TD506_164--681505cd52e2389fbf8f2616c9efe8f1.jpg 039_TD506_168--dd8a4a5fe8ebd5a576cfec63e990fa60.jpg 040_TD506_184--852dd5b700dcaca129eddead6789b506.jpg 041_TD506_191--bd54c0bb6706d559d806214162c8cb69.jpg 042_TD506_192--71f64c247357ca5d08764da60a3eef29.jpg 043_TD506_201--2b59d951e715ff1d3922f85aa5d767a0.jpg 044_TD506_202--62a6a3cc3982c7564f518cae4403504a.jpg 045_TD506_203--94bcaa521b8eafee3f966a83cf487569.jpg 046_TD506_208--317719599543a4c6989ef65cd1f89b41.jpg 047_TD506_210--23a270246e4ea6c6c34989f7b24f6f04.jpg 048_TD506_212--339086d5409602021ad6aabc5b8d5853.jpg 049_TD506_217--9f052f6c93f4573bc13b3de611b0f8ee.jpg 050_TD506_219--2771edbd6b9a21c4f31d6a29bd8a67a0.jpg 051_TD506_221--ce69e19c336f9dfa452d7062eee6e10a.jpg 052_TD506_225--65c29bc09552188e777ba6c40c481d16.jpg 053_TD506_226--dffc81c8c31d0b3ccb5e11ca82a71be4.jpg 054_TD506_229--3b817cf7dceb609da804d3ac820b910c.jpg 055_TD506_233--1f1bc2e94ba5bae6310505c804223490.jpg 056_TD506_235--2fb4e0c0ad2445aa1b62d761060d4d05.jpg 057_TD506_236--8e8fa2e64f12d52ee47d2d130879f404.jpg 058_TD506_237--0339f765a36ad59c9cedb430bcc0d740.jpg 059_TD506_241--8ef3b76cf45694a77486bf2267363d70.jpg Category:2016 television episodes Category:WWE television episodes Category:Total Divas episodes Category:Total Divas (Season 5) Category:Brie Bella Category:Nikki Bella Category:Natalya Category:Episodes featuring Rosa Mendes Category:Alicia Fox Category:Episodes featuring Paige Category:Mandy Rose